The Girl with Something 'Extra'
by WickedNinja1031
Summary: Rei wakes up like another day, but quickly realizes a problem when the images of a certain brunette keeps invading her mind... This is an experiment with an interesting idea I had a few years ago. Warning: Characters will be OOC! No Angels, No EVAs, No Nerv, so yeah. Please enjoy and fav/review.


Just to warn everyone, this is OOC for pretty much everyone. No angels, no EVAs, no Nerv, so yeah. This is an experimental story. Rei is a futanari (google it if you don't know) and is realizing that she has a thing for girls. OOC Rei/Asuka FutaxGirl. Not sure how long this story will be. Starting as a two chap story, first part setup and second part lemon. Might be longer if I get inspiration or people are wanting more. If it lasts longer, I might add more pairings, more futas, more smut XD. So please, read and review please!

P.S.: First story, so please, don't be too harsh. Though, I don't mind constructive criticism.

P.P.S.: "This is spoken" '_And these are thoughts_'

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the characters. This story is completely out of fun and I am NOT making any money out of this. But one can dream lol.

**Chapter 1 – Foreign Fantasies**

Rei stirs as the morning sun creeps through her bedroom window. With a groan and a stretch, she disapprovingly rises from bed, idly scratching her side as she stumbles into the bathroom. She stops at the sink, going through her normal morning routine of brushing her teeth, holding the toothbrush in her mouth as she runs her free hand through her light blue hair before spiting the saliva and toothpaste mixture into the sink. The chill of the room washes over her, causing the nipples on her perky b-cup breasts to immediately grow erect painfully, earning a groan to escape her soft lips as she walks over to the toilet.

After relieving herself, she jumps into the shower, embracing the hot water as it cascades over her soft, cold skin. Rei spends several minutes just absorbing the heat surrounding her before continuing the morning ritual, slowly sliding her soft hands across her neck, across her sensitive nipples, down her tone stomach, brushing lightly across her tender pussy lips, until finally wrapping her index finger and thumb around the base of her 8-inch member, standing erect and begging for attention.

This part of the morning ritual was so ingrained into her being that her cock was usually hard by the time she stepped into the shower, regardless of her own thoughts. She started slowly, stroking with just two fingers from base to tip and back for several minutes, forming her fantasy to help her through this morning's session. Until her usual faceless boy toy was replaced with an image of her classmate Asuka, naked and moaning, spread eagle, with Rei thrusting into her hard and fast. Rei's eyes shot open as the image formed and her hand froze. She stood there panting breathlessly for a few moments as her body calmed down. The image had almost made her cum instantly, which is what scared her. This was the fourth time this had happened, but this was the clearest image that had even entered her mind and she had almost climaxed. That was a first.

"Fuck..." She muttered under breath as she decided to just skip jacking off and finished up her shower. As she dried off, she looked down as her dick confused. It was still half hard, "What the fuck was that all about... I've never thought about women before. But I guess you don't care, do you?" Her member simply twitched once as it softened. Rei sighed heavily, "I guess not..." As she finished, she tossed the damp towel on the ground and casually walked into the kitchen and made a pot of ramen. After eating it straight from the pot and setting the pot in the sink, she walked into the bedroom and dressed in her usual school uniform. The blue-haired teen grabbed her apartment key and school bag and headed on off to school, hoping that that image wouldn't haunt her today. Little did she know that that was just the beginning...

* * *

Rei sat in her usual seat in the back corner of class, staring out of the window and ignoring her classmates for the moment. It was still ten minutes before class started and the students were scattered in their own groups, Hikari bickering to Toji about something as Kensuke and Shinji laugh at the situation. But strangely, but to Rei's quiet satisfaction, Asuka was late. '_Maybe she'll be absent today. Damnit, my cock's already getting hard from just thinking about her attendance..._' Unfortunately to her dismay, right before the bell rings, Rei sees out of the corner of her eye, the brunette that broke her morning ritual comes bouncing into the room and dashes to her seat. What's even worse is now said brunette is only two seats away and due to her running, her perfume wafts over her, intoxicating Rei in the sweet scent of strawberries with a hint of cinnamon. Rei bits her tongue to stifle a moan before it could start, cursing under her breath as her dick grows to full attention as if to take in the sweet aroma for itself.

* * *

The day was pure hell. She couldn't pay attention to her subjects at all. Images of Asuka's full lips sucking gingerly on her cock, Rei sucking her erect nipples on top her c-cup mounds, pounding hard into her wet pussy with Asuka moaning Rei's name and begging for more. She skipped P.E., since a raging hard on would be too obvious in her gym shorts and escapes into the girl's locker room. In the quiet emptiness of the room, she strips down and heads into the back corner of the showers, secluded by the half wall sections. Cranking the hot water to max, she sits with her back to the half wall and lets the refreshing water spray across her body. With an angry, yet horny, look at her member, she gives in to her fantasies and throws caution to the wind.

With an apprehensive touch, she lightly grasps the base of her burning cock and the images of Asuka's naked form hit her full force. Her hand takes auto-pilot, stroking towards sweet release as her mind fills with her and Asuka in every position. Unhindered moans escape her lips as her hand quickens and her free hand slides up to massage a breast, reveling in the image of Asuka bouncing on her cock, taking the full length as her breasts move seductively with each bounce. Rei feels her orgasm approaching quickly as her dream Asuka is on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass lustfully. As dream Rei slides the full eight inches into dream Asuka's tight, virgin ass, real Rei loses it and cums powerfully, squirting a thick torrent of cloudy white juices from her cock before collapsing against the half wall, spent.

Rei takes in deep gulps of breaths as her cock twitches, squirting a few more lines of cum as it empties itself. The warm water quickly washing away most of her shame as a fine mist of steam surrounds her, hiding her in her aftermath glow. As her body relaxes from her orgasm, senses start to return as she realizes that the rest of the class could return at anytime. She had always taken her shower before or after the rest of the class as to hide her 'extra parts' and didn't what to screw up her streak of secrecy. But the sound of light footsteps leading towards the entrance door caused her heart to stop as she held her breath. '_Aww, Fuck! I didn't think I was in here for that long. Maybe it's just one person coming back for their phone or something and will just leave..._' She quickly turns off the water and dropped below the half way, peaking from the side to see who had intruded on her privacy. The blue-haired girl paled impossibly and sweat dropped as she heard an all-to-familiar voice call into the room.

"Hello? Who's in here?" Asuka entered confused, scratching the back of her head as she scanned the empty room. She had heard the water running as she had approached the door and then it suddenly turned off. "I know you're in here. It's okay. I'm skipping class too." Her gym uniform had apparently shrunk in the drawer so they hugged her body like a second skin. She thought that she wouldn't have minded, but after having a wedgie for fifteen minutes and giving six boys nosebleeds, she figured it'd be better to just change and wait it out, spending the rest of class relaxing and cloud watching. She hadn't expected to find company and wondered who else would've skipped. "Listen, if it's just your time of the month, I understand..." She past by the lockers and stopped at her own, stripping off her shirt as she did and tossing it haphazardly into her locker before peeling her shorts down her hips, bending over as she stepped out of them and retrieving them from the floor.

Rei's eyes bulged damn near out of her head as she stared at the sex goddess before her removed her clothes. With each article that was remove, more of that sinfully soft skin was exposed, revealing what the tightness of the clothes had shown. No bra, no panties. She felt her nose start to bleed as the brunette bent over, showing off her tight asshole and beautiful pink pussy in all their glory. Time seemed to slow as Rei watched, her own personal peepshow of the sexiest creature she had ever seen. Her cock grew harder than ever, twitching and begging to spread those soft lips and plunge deep into the velvety tunnel they hid. As Asuka retrieved her normal school clothes and turned towards the showers, Rei suddenly snapped into reality, ducking behind the half wall, and realized that she was still in trouble. Asuka was about to explore the room and instead of trying to sneak out, Rei had just sat there, gawking at her classmate.

With her clothes in hand, Asuka turns around to look over the empty room again. She notices the smell of steamy water in the air, with a hint of something else. Something musky, yet sweet. Unbeknownst to her, her mouth waters at the scent, almost savoring what little bit of the aroma that filled the air. Asuka gulps quietly and tries to ignore the slightest tint of red that rises to her cheeks as she takes a step towards the showers. With each step, the provocative scent grows slightly stronger, filling her nose and numbing her mind. '_What a strange scent... I've never smelled it before... But it's sooo good..._' Asuka passes at the down step into the showers and looks over the place, noticing the thinning steam covering the back half of the room.

From behind the half wall, Rei listens as Asuka approaches. Since the showers were directly across the lockers and Asuka had now blocked the only entrance and exit, she was hopelessly trapped. She glances at the last remains of her previous orgasm amongst the small puddles of water and knows that the only way out of this, and to keep Asuka from finding out her secret, was to confront her. With a ragged breath, she puts up her emotionless mask and raises to her feet, thanking the architects that they had built these half walls up to her breasts. "Hello, Asuka. Just so you know, I'm not on my period."

Asuka nearly squeaked when her blue-haired classmate rose up in the back of the showers. Regaining her composure, despite her growing blush from the aroma, responds your a scoff and smirk, "What are you doing in here, freak?"

Rei stares at her doukisei and responses emotionless, "Bathing."

The Brunette shakes her head, a touch of her usual anger returning to her voice, "I know that, you detached weirdo. I meant why did you skip class? You've been weirder then usual all day?"

The blue-haired girl hid her shock and just kept looking at Asuka. '_Oh shit! Did she notice me staring or my blushing when she looked towards me. How much does she know? There's no way she thinks I'm gay and checking her out..._' Rei mentally kicked herself for calling herself gay, but the rock hard member standing proud, pointing towards the beautiful and sexy brunette between her and freedom as if it was some kind of sexual divining rod, she didn't know what to think of herself right now.

Asuka stands there waiting for a response before sighing and rolling her eyes, "Look, sorry for the name calling, Rei. You just surprised me, that's all. Besides, why were you hiding from me?"  
Rei cocks her head slightly, "I wasn't hiding." '_Since you found me..._' "I was just sitting down to bathe. It's easier."

The brunette smirk softened into a smile, "Oh, makes sense. Sorry for surprising you." She takes a couple steps into the shower, setting her clothes on a bench as she feels the cold tile cause a shiver to run up her spine, "Mind if I join you? I could really use a hot shower right now..." As she stepped closer to her friend, another wave of that seductive smell hits her and she freezes in place. "By the way, do you know what that smell is?"

The emotionless girl's composure breaks for a second as she sees her classmate stop and breath deep in the scent in the air. It takes her a moment to realize what the brunette is smelling, a smell she knows all to well. Her scent. More specifically, her cum. Mixed with the water in the air. Quickly to hid the evidence, Rei casually turns the cold water on full blast for a moment, secretly using her feet to wipe away her juices and using the cold water to soften her dick long enough to escape. "I do not know what you mean. I do not smell anything. Besides, I'm done." Satisfied with her clean up, she turns to her intruder, who's now only separated from her by one half wall. "It is all yours'"

Asuka raises an eyebrow as her lone companion seems to freak as they lock eyes and dashes around the other end of the half wall and along the opposite wall, scooping up her uniform and running into the bathroom. She just shrugs and looks to where her friend originally was, seeing just the water running and scoffing quietly. Strolling over to the facet and turning the water off, '_What the Hell freaked her out... She looked like I was gonna pounce her or something..._' Glancing at the ground as she turns, a tiny cloudy white glop of something catch her attention. Crouching down, she dips a finger in the slime substance and looked at it closely. As she looks, the musky and sweet aroma got stronger. Raising it closer to her nose proved that whatever this stuff was, it was definitely the source of the smell. The brunette stands up and looks in the direction Rei ran off to with a confused look on her face, '_What is this stuff and what's with the weirder behavior than usual... Maybe I can ask her after school._' Asuka looks at the thick liquid and takes another deep drag of air, taking in what little fleeting hint of the scent that remains as it dissipates completely. '_If this is shampoo or body wash, I definitely want to get my hands on the source..._'

Rei pants heavily as she relaxes into her small sanctuary, closing her eyes as she rests her head on the locked door. '_That was too fucking close. Note to self, never jerk off in the shower._' The blue-haired pervert looks down at her growing member, '_Great... Thanks to finally seeing Asuka naked, I'm hornier than before I jerked off... And I can't risk rubbing another one out with her still in here. Maybe I should just go home, tell the nurse I'm sick or something, and get the Hell away..._' With her mind made up, she quickly dresses, sneaks out of the bathroom, and while Asuka's turned away, slips out of the room and walks calmly down the hall, dick and mind decided on going home and, regrettably, determined to have a much longer and slowly session with her own personal dream Asuka at home.


End file.
